


Do I Know You?

by felix_pan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix_pan/pseuds/felix_pan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU Where Peter and Felix have the curse backfire on them, and they forget their own memories. <br/>   -<br/>I will always find you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cursed

The group stood around the two boys who lain at the foot of the well. The green smoke stopped pouring from it and was filled with water once more. It was almost like the whole section of the forest was floored, like a bomb had went off. It wasn’t very hard for Emma and almost the rest of Storybrooke to find them. They both layed there, unconscious. They were a nice sight to look at, when they weren’t viciously trying to kill everyone.

“What do we do? …Kill them?” It would be Grumpy to break the unsettling silence. They all looked at each other, actually taking the suggestion.

Rumple was pulling out his dagger that scrolled his name across it. That thing always made everyone feel uncomfortable.

The Saviour whipped out her arms, shielding the group back. The boys began to wake, rubbing their heads as if they had been knocked out by a ton of bricks. Peter crouched over on his hands and knees. He began to cough, spitting up heaps of sticky blood. Felix just sat up, pulling himself to the well to lean against. The group was silent as they watched the vulnerable boys look so wrecked. They kept their guard up, pick axes, bow and arrows, guns, hook, wands, and a wolf all in hand. The two beat up and broken boys looked up, confusion spreading across their faces. The confusion didn’t last long and it was replaced with a look of fear. Felix wrapped the cloak tightly around him, bringing his knees close. Peter crawled back, stumbling away from the arrow that stared him down, dreamshade smeared across the tip. He no longer had the eyes of a demon that has fought many battles and seen many deaths, and maybe inflicted those deaths. His eyes were wide with fear and innocence. They were like deer caught in headlights, and the citizens of Storybrooke were driving an eighteen wheeler straight for them.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Kill them!” The Dark one yelled, a look of disgust on his face. Felix flinched, shrinking further into his cloak and pressing his back against the well. Peter fell back onto his butt, trying to hold himself up with shaky elbows. Regina began to cast the purple light from her palms, evil consuming her whole.

“Wait! There’s something wrong here,” Emma noted, stopping the Evil Queen from blowing them to smithereens.

“What do you mean? They tried to murder us all and take  _my son’s heart_ , and that isn’t enough reason?” Regina sneered, close to lighting the flames again and just putting them out herself. That was her original plan anyway.

Emma turned to face her, her eyes worried. “If the cursed didn’t hit us, they who did it hit?” She whispered, before turning to see the scared boys again. It all seemed to make sense.

Regina walked up to Felix, snatching the collar of his shirt. “What’s your name, boy?”

Felix flinched, placing his hands over hers, trying to pull away. “Felix.” He growled, realising he wasn’t going anywhere.

Regina looked behind her back, ready to pull out his heart and crush it until it turned to pale ash in her hands.

“Where are you from? Why are you here?” Emma interrupted, kneeling in front of him.

Felix’s eyes softened as he stared at the blonde mother. “I don’t know. I just know my name and that’s it. I just woke up…here.” He muttered, his eyes darting from Emma, to Regina, to Peter, to the group, and back to Emma.

“And for you?” Emma spun around in her heel, looking at the doe eyed boy.

“Exactly the same. My name is Peter, but the rest is a blank. Did something happen?” He said hoarsely.

Emma and Regina stood, walking back to the group. Everyone looked worried. What should they do? What could they do? Where they even telling the truth?

“What are you thinking?” Charming asked, placing a hand on Emma’s shoulder. His comfort always cleared her mind.

The group seemed to huddle closer, hanging onto her every last word that was yet to be spoken. Emma looked concentrated, but certain.

“Well? Are we going to kill them? Jail?” Grumpy asked, almost as if he were excited. He must have spent too much time in the mines.

“No.” The group jerked back at that. How could she say that? Only death is punishable for what they have done. Years of service could never make up for what they have already broken.

“What do you mean no?” Regina snarled, stepping back.

“You saw them! The curse hit them, not us. They can’t even remember why they are here, or how they got here. We can’t just kill someone who doesn’t know what they have done.” Emma exclaimed, shooting glances over her shoulder to make sure the boys weren’t plotting their death behind their backs.

“Then lets make them remember.” Regina hissed, the magic becoming aflame in her palm once more. Emma gave her a look, which quickly put it out.

“How do we know they ain’t lyin’.” Grumpy butted in, pick axe in hand. The rest of the dwarfs agreed with hollering “Yeah!”’s and baring their axes.

“I can tell when people are lying or not. It’s more of a gift. And they are telling the truth. We must think of another way to handle this.” Emma said.

“I agree with Emma. They don’t remember a thing, and this could be a chance to make them good again. We can’t just murder them. I will not have that blood on my hands.” Snow White declared, lacing her arm with Emma’s. He husband followed, standing with them.

The group was silent for a moment, pondering the thought. The silence was interrupted by a shrill voice.

“So  _ **you**_ , are telling  _ **me**_ , that we are going to keep Pan and his pet alive because  _ **you**_  think ** _you_**  can make him good once more. Incredible.” Rumpled hissed, puncturing every ‘you’ with a stab of his cane in the air. Belle quickly rushed to his side, knowing she could bring out his good. The rest of the group switched sides, agreeing with Rumple.

Emma glared at him, arms crossed. “They do not remember a thing. I will take responsibility for them.”

The crowd went over to Emma, taking her side this time.

“Fine. But if a single thing happens, and their memories are jogged again, it’s your heart.” He spat before turning on his heel and disappearing into thin air. Emma wasn’t sure who the real villain was anymore.

Emma turned to the boys, who sat in a more comfortable position, but still parted away from each other and silent. She glanced around, praying she was making the right choice. This is what a Saviour does, isn’t it? Saving people? Even the bad ones?

“We don’t have room for them both.” Emma whispered, seeing how she already has Herny and both her parents in one cramped apartment.

“I’ll take one. I have an extra room. And a crossbow. He won’t be doing much trouble. Trust me.” Granny announced, shuffling through the crowd.

Emma raised an eyebrow, mouth ajar. “Really? I mean, are you sure?”

Granny shrugged. “Ruby can also be a backup if things get… hasty. I wouldn’t want you troubled. I’ll take Peter. He will be just fine with me.”

Everyone seemed shocked, but it wasn’t really something to be surprised about. Granny was always tough as nails, ready for a challenge. And that Peter was, the old one at least.

“Then Felix, you’ll come with me. You can trust us. We will protect you.” Emma stated, holding out a hand for the boy to take.

—

Emma, Henry, Snow, Charming, and Felix made their way to the apartment, trying to avoid the bitter stares they received. The loft was warm and felt like home. One Felix was not familiar with. He looked around, eyes taking in the the tiny home. It was something he was not used to, or didn’t feel like he was used to. It was a strange sensation of warmth and protection. Felix felt stranger to this new life. It felt like he didn’t belong here, like he was a burden on their shoulders.

A soft hand touched his shoulder. It was the short pixie haired lady. “Why don’t you go get washed up? I’ll go get you some of David’s clothes until you get some of your own, hm?” She hummed, a soft smiled on her lips.

Felix just nodded and headed to where she pointed. He hoped he knew what he was even doing. Felix walked into the bathroom, seeing the toilet and a curtain for the shower. He pulled it away, and saw something very peculiar. There was a single shiny metal handle on the wall that had to strips of color, red and blue. Of course this was the shower, he wasn’t that stupid, because it had a spigot and soaps around. But how could this single handle possibly help him? He leaned into the tub, pulling the handle upwards. Next thing, he was being attacked by steamy water! It poured onto his head and back, and he jumped back like a drenched cat, a frown on his face. The water continued to flow from the head that sat higher on the wall. Felix frowned, reaching for it. Water droplets raced down his arm and soaked his sleeve. The shower head slipped from his hands and clanged against the wall. It began to whip around viciously like a snake with it’s head chopped off. Water sprayed just about everywhere, soaking the floor, the nice fuzzy blue rug, and Felix. Felix finally seized the uncontrollable cobra and slapped that devil’s handle back down to where it started.  He took a deep breath, bracing his hands on the edge of the tub.

“Whoah, what happened here?” A small boy entered the bathroom. Felix spun around quickly. That only resulted in him slipping from a puddle and landing on the floor. He groaned, frustrated with such a simple task.  He understood now why past him didn’t take many showers.

“I don’t know how to work it.” He admitted bitterly, picking himself up off the wet floor. Henry just chuckled and walked over to the shower, careful not to slip. “I’m Henry by the way,”

Felix just nodded as he watched the boy completely show him up and control that wild cobra. The water was slightly steaming, but he liked it that way.

“I hope you know how to do the rest yourself.” Henry said with a chuckled, but still that look hoping Felix knew how to actually shower.

“Of course I do,” He rolled his eyes. “Thank you. And don’t tell anyone about this.” Felix said seriously, but gave a quick grin. Henry just shook his head and laughed as he headed out.

—

Peter followed the elderly woman through the winter streets. It was cold and the smell of a snowy night pierced the air. He dug his hands in his pockets and watched his breath as it visualized from the cold air. He was a bit insecure about his wear, seeing how everyone was warmly and averagely dressed, while he was just in rags. It didn’t bother him too much, seeing that the girl that accompanied the elderly woman was all decked out in various shades of red.

She wasn’t exactly out of fashion this time of year. Red and green fairy lights strung across poles and wrapped down street lights. Shiny orbs hung from trees, with shiny tinsel dangling off of them. There was even a round man standing on a corner in a red suit and hat, waving a bell back and fourth. The ringing and the loud bellowing of ‘ho ho ho’s coming from the man annoyed Peter. He rolled his eyes and just kept following the women leading him to a place to sleep. That’s all he really wanted, or at least he thought so.

He entered into the dinner, rubbing his red hands together. The couples sitting at the booths seemed to move away from him, and try their best not to stare. Peter felt a bit hurt by this. He didn’t even know what he had done, and everyone all simultaneously felt the urge to be away from him. He felt like he was cursed or something.

Peter entered the room, which he guessed was his for the time being. The sheets were blue, just like everything else in the room. It had a vintage feeling to it, and Peter liked that. The old women went to the dresser and searched through sheets and pillow cases, muttering to herself.  She popped back up with clothes in hand.

“Ah, a young man left these here. He just up and left one day without taking his belongings. I washed them and stored them away incase of a time like this, but there’s still some splinters of wood stuck in them for some reason, just can’t get em’ out. Hope you don’t mind.” She tossed them over to Peter and began to head out.

“Oh, and you can just call me Granny. Work starts tomorrow, seven a.m sharp!” She said with a smile before shutting the door behind her.

—

Felix stepped out of the shower, careful to not make the mistake of slipping on the floor again. He stepped onto the fuzzy blue bath mat and grabbed a towel that was generously left by the nice short haired lady. Felix decided he liked her.

He wiped th emirror from the fog that covered it. He stared at himself, trying to figure out what the hell happened to him. He had a roughly jagged scar crossing his cheek and just missing his eye. Scars and even bite marks lined his arms. A few lines were even on his stomach. He traced over the pink scars, wondering where he could have gotten them from. Felix reached up and grabbed the wet feathers that hung from his hair. It was like he was shocked at the touch as he gasped. He reached for them again, this time no shock. There were two feathers that were heavily beaded on a rope that weaved and knotted all the way down to his scalp. Did he put those there? Was he part of some tribe? Felix shook his head and left them there.

Felix pulled on the dark blue jeans that almost fit fine, but were slightly big on the waist. He pulled on the plain white shirt that was slightly too short on his long torso, but it was covered up by a green zip up. The shoes that he guessed were David’s fit like they were Henry’s, so he just pulled on his old boots again. Felix stared at himself in the mirror once more before heading out.

Everyone seemed to freeze as he walked out. His paced slowly as he cautiously stared at them, waiting for approval. David seemed a bit concerned, probably because some homeless kid was wearing his clothes. Felix felt bad about that.

“You look great,” Emma smiled from where she sat on the couch with Henry. “But that hair! You need a brush and some scissors!” She exclaimed, quickly running into a room and coming out with a comb and what looked like baby scissors. Felix gulped and just followed her to where she stood excitedly. Henry looked worried for him.

“I never done this before, but I think I can manage cutting off a few dreads.” Emma grinned and put a hand on Felix’s shoulder, signalling him to sit in the chair.

Felix watched as pieces of mangled blonde hair fell onto his lap. He twiddled them in his fingers, feeling too nervous to even say anything to Emma, until she reached for the feathers.

“Just going to cut these bad boys out, okay?”

“No.” He said sharply, a hand reaching up to snatch the feathers away. His fingers were almost chopped off my the baby scissors.

“Uh-, um okay.” Emma stuttered and set the scissors down. She went for the comb and began to pull it through his blonde locks.

Felix groaned and kept tilting his head back, trying to stop from having each strand of his hair ripped from his scalp. Past him should have kept better hygiene, or at least got a buzz, he thought.

“Okay. Done. Not so bad, now was it.” Emma sighed, feeling quite defeated herself. Felix picked the pieces of matted hair off of him and tossed it into the garbage. He even took the responsibility of sweeping the remains that lain on the floor up as well. He felt strangely proud of himself.

“It’s getting late, why don’t you two go to bed?” Emma yawned, collapsing onto the couch. Felix just nodded and turned on his heel. He walked down the hall, following shortly behind Henry. The others didn’t even mention what their names where. Maybe they just forgot.

Felix walked into the empty room across from Henry’s. Henry just waved and closed his door. Felix just waved back a bit afterwards, even though he couldn’t see him. He walked to the bed and kicked off his boots. The room was dark and slightly cold, but it didn’t bother him much. What bothered him was that he kept finding himself twirling those  _damn_  feathers between his fingers.

 


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU Where Peter and Felix have the curse backfire on them, and they forget their own memories. 
> 
> I will always find you

Felix jumped awake, a cold sweat soaking his borrowed shirt. It was still dark outside, but the birds were chirping an the moon was gone from his window. He rubbed his hands over his face and threw his clean and damp hair. His dream, more like nightmare, was awful. But it felt so real.  Felix was in the woods alone, and he was bleeding. The blood would not stop flowing from his face and his vision was blurred with the crimson liquid. He remembered it being cold, and he was alone, and he felt dizzy. Felix thought for sure he was dying in his dream. His whole body ached as he layed on the forest floor. He could hear footsteps, the leaves crunching under them, and the wind whipped through the thick growth. A boy kneeled down next to him, one hand on the back of his head and the other over the bleeding wound on his face. The boy looked distressed and Felix thought he was screaming at him, but he heard nothing. It was like the dream was muted while the boy screamed at him. He was horrified. Felix could have swore he saw that boy before, and not in a dream.

Felix decided it was best not to sleep for the rest of the night. The scar across his face began to throb. Felix checked to make sure it wasn’t bleeding profusely like in his dream. It wasn’t.

He placed his feet on the cold floor. He liked that blue rug in the bathroom, maybe he’d steal it for himself. Someone would notice though. Felix just pulled on his boots and tucked his jeans into them. He slowly pushed open the door and glanced at Henry’s, still closed and silent. Felix walked down the hall, careful not to make too much noise. A light was coming from the kitchen, Felix followed it. The blonde women was crouched over looking inside the refrigerator. He stood there awkwardly, not sure if he should say anything or just walk out. She caught him first, jumping up and knocking her head on the freezer door.

“Ah! Jesus Felix, you scared me.” Felix frowned, kneading his sleeve between his fingers, staying silent.

Emma gave him a sad look and closed the refrigerator. “Why are you up so early.” She stated more than asked. He knew she was growing suspicious of him.

“I can’t sleep.” He half lied. Emma raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought I’d take a walk. Maybe stop at Granny’s.” He murmured, remembering the small restaurant passing by as he drove to the apartment.  

Emma nodded, a smile crossing her face. “Uhm, yeah. Actually yeah, get to know the town some.” She looked at the clock. It was just brinking seven thirty and the sun was rising. Emma looked happy that Felix was actually wanting to go out, rather than being a recluse.

“I’ll come with.” She cheered, grabbing her keys.

Felix laughed, seeing she was still in her pj’s. “It’s fine. You should sleep.” He stated quickly before turning to the door.  

-

“Up and at em’!” The elderly women hollered, snatching the warmth of the bed sheets off of the boy. Peter groaned, rolling to the other side.

“You ain’t staying for free. You gotta work. Ask Ruby about it.” Granny chuckled, tossing an apron at him.

Peter sat up, clutching the white apron in his hands. The sun was blinding as it peeked through the curtains. He rubbed his eyes and put on the boots that were left for him, since his old ones weren’t very casual. He didn’t care for his clothes being wrinkled from sleeping in them. He was just going to see a bunch of grumpy adults getting their cup of joe and reading some uninteresting news story. Traditional.

He tied the apron around his waist and followed the woman down stairs. The diner was relatively warm and people were already shuffling in. Coats and hats were discarded onto the rack and snow was dragged in through the door. Peter sighed and poured himself a cup of coffee. He hoped he wasn’t doing much today. He was exhausted and just lazy. Peter never even worked before, or at least from what he could recall, which wasn’t much. If he cooked, he’d probably burn it. If he served, he’d end up spilling everything. Maybe he could just work at the register or do something easy like wipe tables.

Granny walked by and slapped a note pad and pen onto the counter. “Just taking orders at the bar. Shouldn’t be too hard. Gonna be a lot of people getting their cuppa, considering it’s the day of last minute shopping. Just try not to mess anything up, okay?” She grinned before slapping the bell on the counter. Peter groaned, rubbing his eyes and taking the note pad.

Felix walked into Granny’s diner, rubbing his red hands together. He was thankful the place was warm, but definitely unthankful for the amount of people filling the restaurant.  He spotted an open stool at the bar and quick made his way over with his head down. Felix could tell people of Storybrooke weren’t very pleased with his presence. But today they all seemed to smile at him, or just not mind. It was an odd thing to see so many people so cheerful at such an early hour of the day.

Felix swayed in his chair, staring blankly down at menu. He wasn’t very hungry, and nothing seemed very appealing. Emma left him about ten dollars to use, even though there was a crumpled five dollar bill left in the pocket of David’s jeans. His eyes wandered around the room, seeing the red, green and silver tinsel lining the room. Felix didn’t forget everything, and wasn’t an idiot. It was obviously Christmas…or around that time. He doesn’t remember ever celebrating though.

“What can I get ya?” A voice startled him.

Felix jumped, nearly falling off his chair. The voiced matched the face of the boy who was at the well with him when Emma found them. He was also the same boy who was mute in his dream. Except this time, he was not distressed and yelling, but looking rather annoyed.

“Coffee, please.” He mumbled, looking back down at the menu. He could feel the waiter staring at him, tapping his pen against the counter.

“You’ll have to speak up if you want anything.” The boy said with a smirk. Felix mentally groaned, knowing he was loud enough to hear, the boy was just trying to push him the wrong way.

“A coffee would be fine. Thank you.” He said a bit louder, this time meeting eyes with the waiter.

Felix felt his breath catch in his throat. It definitely was the same boy from his dreams. His eyes shown that same forest green and his pink lips were pulled into smug smile, one that Felix was sure he had seen before. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat

The boy was the first to break the stare.

“What’s your name.” He murmured as he scribbled down the order on his notepad.

Felix raised an eyebrow. He didn’t think names were entirely necessary for an order of coffee. He’d be sitting right there anyway, it’s not like he’d be hard the find.

“Felix”

Peter smiled, looking down at the counter. “Well a coffee for Felix then.” He glanced up with a smirk before turning on his heel.

Felix sighed with relief as he walked away to pour him a cup. Something about this boy was so… charming. Felix felt like he already knew him just from that small chat. Felix watched as he pulled a mug from the cabinet and poured the hot coffee into it. He was very graceful and swift with his movements, almost like magic. Felix decided he liked watching him. He might come to Granny’s more often.

Peter made his way back over to Felix, a cup in one hand and two bowls holding cream and sugar packets in the other. The pen rest behind his ear and the notepad tucked into the apron. Felix gave a lipped smiled as he took the warm cup.

“I think.. It’s only fair, if I know yours as well.” Felix decided, plucking two creamers and sugars from the bowls.

He raised an eyebrow. “My name?”

“Mhm.” Felix hummed, tearing the sugar packet between his teeth. He chuckled as the boys eyes seemed to follow.

“Peter,” He paused, bracing his palms against the edge of the counter. “Do I know you? Like have we met before?” Peter asked, his eyes wandering up to meet Felix’s with question.

Felix raised an eyebrow. Was he also having dreams? Of course Felix wasn’t going to bring that up, he’d think of him as a mad man. Felix just knows they saw each other at the well, and he’s going to leave it at that.

“Yeah, at the well. When we were first found.” He mumbled, pulling his sleeves over his hands. He gripped the coffee, suddenly feeling cold.

“I mean before that.” Peter said getting serious. His stare held on Felix’s nervous glances.

“I-I don’t know.. I mean,” Felix mumbled, stealing quick glances at Peter, but then quickly looking back down at his drink.

“Feels like we’ve met before, yeah?” Peter questioned, his stare going soft and playful again. Felix felt his body relax as he sipped at his cup.

“Yeah..” He said awkwardly into his cup.

“Uhm well I’m sure we haven’t,” Peter smiled and pulled out his pen and notepad again. “But I’d like to. Are you doing anything this week?” He said slyly. Felix grinned. This boy had a way with him.

Felix shook his head no.

“I’ll pick you up sometime, yeah?” He grinned before walking away to take another order.

Felix was puzzled. He only knew his name? How could he pick him up, or even know where he’d be, besides Felix going to meet him at the diner. They both only just arrived in Storybrooke, neither of them could know the place well. “How will you know where to find me?” Felix questioned, pulling out that crumpled five dollar bill and leaving it on the counter.

“Trust me I will.” Peter called out, scribbling down orders on the notepad. Felix shook his head with a small smile and put his hands in his pockets as he headed for the door.

“Goodbye Felix.” Peter called, giving that wicked smirk that could melt Felix’s heart.

“Goodbye Peter.”


End file.
